This invention relates to a component insertion tool and will have special but not limited application to a tool for inserting the leads of integrated circuits into accommodating holes in circuit boards.
Heretofore, integrated circuits have been inserted into a printed circuit board by either a type of computerized "pick and place" machine or by hand. A problem typically associated with "pick and place" machines is caused by the integrated circuit leads being sometimes slightly bent out of position. In a "pick and place" type machine a slightly bent lead will prevent the part from being inserted properly and therefore the unit to which the part belonged will be rejected. Hand insertion creates many different problems, not the least of which is the length of time it takes to straighten and then insert the leads. Such effort is contrary to the concept of mass production and assembly line efficiency. In addition, however, certain components are subject to contamination and to possible static damage, which can be caused by a worker touching the component. These components are at such size that it is impractical for the worker to wear any kind of gloves. Accordingly, the time involved to meticulously insure proper positioning and insertion by hand makes such a method much worse than merely impractical.
In practice, it is found that the multiplicity of leads on, for example, an integrated circuit, may be out of perpendicular by a matter of only a degree or two, an amount not discernable to the eye. Quite obviously, because of quality control, any deflection or bending beyond that amount will cause a rejection of the component. Therefore, the problem is with those leads which are only slightly bent out of alignment.
When such components are assembled through current state-of-the-art equipment, as mentioned previously, it is at that time that a slightly bent lead will catch on the edge of a mating hole and cause a problem. In this invention, the integrated circuit and leads are vibrated during assembly to aid in the insertion of the leads, even when slightly bent, into the circuit board holes.